Return of the Darkness
by Thistlethorn of Shadowclan
Summary: Thistlepaw, son of Thistleclaw, and Wingpaw, daughter of Iceheart, hate each other on first sight. Thistlepaw knows that the darkness is rising. How does he know? Starclan calls on the two apprentices. It's either work together, or die. Guys... I'm so sorry! I think I'm going to close this... having a writers block for a long time... might start something else
1. Chapter One: Stars Above

This is my first story! I hope you like it :)

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Warriors! Just my characters!**

**CHAPTER ONE:**

**S T A R S**

**A B O V E**

T H E stars twinkled silently in the sky. The moon seemed to be casting shadows instead of spilling moonlight over Thunderclan territory. Wingpaw observed the sky, eyes reflecting the bright stars. She was lying on her back, paws in the air, just looking. Nearby, Jaypaw, Wingpaw's best friend, gnawed on a mouse. Her eyes studied the bright stars and the moon.

"Will you stop that!" Wingpaw jerked to her paws, "That noise has been going on for ages!"

Jaypaw looked offended, "Sorry, I was just hungry."

Wingpaw snorted, "Good night," before stalking in the apprentices den. She could hear Jaypaw following her, but she had already closed her eyes. Wingpaw felt Jaypaw settle in next to her, but she ignored him. She tried letting the sleep come to her, but that did not work. Soon, the soft snores of the other apprentices nearly lulled her to sleep, but something kept her up. Wingpaw had wanted to look at the stars. She had done so, every night since her father had died. Wildtalon. Wingpaw sighed. It had been a moon ago since Wildtalon had died in a battle. Her heart thumped painfully, remembering Wildtalon's glazed eyes, staring at nothing.

Wingpaw closed her eyes, trying to block out the torrent of thoughts. She needed to get away from the terrifying memories. She sighed and got up, carefully picking her way through the cats. They were sprawled in a heap, snoring. Wingpaw softly padded through the entrance. She sniffed the air. She expected to smell the clean forest air and the fragrance of mice, but instead, the scent of cat burned through her nose. It was Brightpool.

"Hi Wingpaw! Shouldn't you be sleeping?" Brightpool's cheerful chirp brought Wingpaw to attention.

"Oh, hi Brightpool. I just wanted to go for a walk," Wingpaw sounded tired, maybe even a little sad.

Brightpool nodded, "If you need help, just call!" She gave Wingpaw a friendly flick with her tail.

Wingpaw slipped past her, giving a meow of thanks. Her paws led her to a river, close by Shadowclan's territory. She sat, head raised high, and eyes glued to the stars. Wingpaw gave a small tired sigh, and turned her head to the river. She padded over and gazed into the deep sapphire pools. Flicking her tail, Wingpaw leaned over to lap a few drops of water. After she was finished, Wingpaw gazed across the water, over to Shadowclan's territory. The air was mixed with a hint of Shadowclan scent as well as the familiar Thunderclan scent.

Wingpaw gave a small meow and sat by an oak tree, eyes scorching the river.

**X X X **

Wingpaw woke, jumping at a blackbird's call. Shaking her head clear, she checked the sky. It was light, the sun burning the darkness away. The sky was clear blue. Birds were chirping happily, mice were starting to come out, and Wingpaw could tell Thunderclan was stirring.

"I might as well hunt," She muttered, starting to groom her matted white fur. After grooming, Wingpaw sniffed. The fragrance of mice filled her lungs. She dropped to a crouch. The mouse was close by, Wingpaw could sense it. Then, she saw it. Mouse.

Wingpaw wriggled into position. Ears flat on her head, tail lifted and still, and belly barely skimming the ground, she took a silent step forward. A few more steps forward… Wingpaw was close enough to see the mouse's whiskers. *Leap!* Wingpaw landed squarely on the mouse. Biting its neck, she sat up, proudly displaying her prey.

"Thanks Starclan." She muttered, starting to pad back to camp. Wingpaw slipped through the entrance, immediately getting slammed by Whitepaw and Jaypaw. Whitepaw was Wingpaw's brother. He was training to be a medicine cat. Whitepaw was big and white, and he had the perfect build to be a warrior. On the other hand, Wingpaw was small, and capable of being a medicine cat. * Something must have happened in my birth* Wingpaw thought *Why does Whitepaw get all the strength?* Wingpaw shook her head to clear it. She should be proud of her brother, not jealous.

"Where have you been!" Jaypaw's meow broke through Wingpaw's train of thoughts.

"Hunting," Wingpaw replied, edging to the fresh-kill pile. She dropped the plump mouse on the small pile and trotted back to Jaypaw, "Why do you care?" The words were harsher then she intended.

Jaypaw flinched, "Ok, see you later. Bye Whitepaw. Bye Wingpaw." Wingpaw watched him pad away to Darkwing.

"That's not very nice," Whitepaw gave Wingpaw a soft cuff around the ear.

"Who said I'm nice?" Wingpaw purred, giving her brother a swift lick, "I have training with Leopardfur. See you later!" She was about to pad off, but Whitepaw tugged her back.

"Be good! Dawnstar's going to choose who's going to the gathering.

"Right," Wingpaw had completely forgotten. The gathering was tonight! Out of her five moons of training, she had only attended three. Whitepaw had been unlucky. He'd only been to one, due to sicknesses, "I'll keep that in mind." Wingpaw bounded off, ready to start training.

"Leopardfur!" Wingpaw nearly bowled her over. She sprang back, "Sorry!"

Leoparfur purred and flicked her tail, "I'm coming. Just let me finish this." Leoparfur was eating a blackbird. Feathers were flying everywhere. Wingpaw scraped them together, unaware that she had not eaten yet.

"Can I give these to Waspsting?" The old elder was clearly spoiled. He was the deputy, before Leopardfur.

Leopardfur sighed, "Whatever makes your winged heart content."

Wingpaw took this as a yes and flew to the elder's den. The den was made up of flexible sticks weaved together. The top was coated with dry mud and waxy leaves to keep out the rain. Wingpaw was not sure if it actually _did, _but she decided not to question the structure.

She peeped inside, "Waspsting?" Wingpaw took a small step in. The yellow-golden tom was grooming, matted fur starting to tame, "I brought feathers," She padded in.

"Thanks Wingpaw," Waspsting's voice was strong. Wingpaw almost wondered why he retired, but then remembered that he was badly wounded and couldn't heal. It was also the battle where Wildtalon had died.

Wingpaw's breath caught as she laid the feathers down in his nest. She was thinking about him again, "There." She retreated as Waspsting tested it.

Waspsting gave a soft purr of thanks and Wingpaw bounded out of the den. She padded to Leopardfur, who was calmly talking to Tigershadow and Dawnstar.

Wingpaw admired Dawnstar. She looked a lot like Wingpaw, and Wingpaw wondered if they were related. Dawnstar had a determined face, a long fluffy tail, and she wasn't big. Like Wingpaw. They both had golden eyes, full of warmth and intelligence.

Leopardfur broke off, realizing Wingpaw had arrived, "There she is," Leopardfur gaze a look to Dawnstar that looked like: I'll talk to you later.

Wingpaw dipped her head politely at Dawnstar and Tigershadow. Dawnstar purred a warm greeting while Tigershadow narrowed his eyes and stalked away.

Wingpaw looked at Leopardfur, puzzled, "What did I do?"

She shook her head. "Let's go. We have battle training first!"

Wingpaw brightened and followed her.

It was just a normal day in Thunderclan. Maybe the last.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Alliances<span>**

Thunderclan

Leader: Dawnstar- white she-cat

Deputy: Leopardfur- A golden she-cat with black dots _(Apprentice: Wingpaw)_

Medicine cat: Tigershadow- A brown tabby tom with hard yellow eyes _(Apprentice: Whitepaw)_

Warriors (toms and she-cats without kits)

Mouseclaw- light brown tabby tom _(Apprentice: Poppypaw)_

Iceheart- white she-cat with small tufts of gray fur

Darkwing- black tabby tom _(Apprentice: Jaypaw)_

Brightpool- tortoiseshell she-cat

Nightfall- gray tabby tom _(Apprentice: Frostpaw)_

Rainpool- pale tabby tom with black stripes _(Apprentice: Sandpaw)_

Apprentices (more than six moons old in training to become warriors)

Wingpaw- small white she-cat _(mentor: Leopardfur) _

Poppypaw- long-haired brown she-cat _(Mentor: Mouseclaw)_

Jaypaw- Pale gray tom with dark flecks_ (Mentor: Darkwing)_

Frostpaw- Long-haired gray she-cat (_Mentor: Nightfall)_

Sandpaw- ginger she-cat (_Mentor: Rainpool)_

Queens (She-cats expecting or nursing kits)

Sootcloud- dark gray she-cat. Mother of Mouseclaw's kits: Silverkit (silver she-cat), Riverkit (White she-cat), and Adderkit (Black tom).

Flowerberry- Ginger she-cat. Expecting Darkwing's kits.

Elders (former warriors and queens, now retired)

Waspsting- Yellow tabby tom

Shadowclan

Leader: Ashstar- gray and white tom _(Apprentice: Beetlepaw)_

Deputy: Starfall- golden she-cat

Medicine cat: Russetheart- ginger she-cat

Warriors

Reedsong- black tabby tom _(Apprentice: Viperpaw)_

Lilypetal- cream long-furred she-cat

Hawkswoop- gray tom with black stripes (_Apprentice: Thistlepaw)_

Amberfang- amber colored she-cat

Jayflight- long-haired gray tom _(Apprentice: Shadowpaw)_

Eagletalon- brown tabby tom _(Apprentice: Graypaw)_

Apprentices

Beetlepaw- black tabby tom _(mentor: Ashstar)_

Viperpaw- long-furred brown, black, and white she-cat_ (mentor: Reedsong)_

Thistlepaw- Gray and white tom with fur always sticking up _(mentor: Hawkswoop)_

Shadowpaw- Black she-cat _(mentor: Jayflight)_

Graypaw- light gray tom (_mentor: Eagletalon)_

Queens

Sweetsong- light brown she-cat. Expecting Reedsong's kits.

Elders

Tanglewish- black tom

Dreamcatcher- white she-cat with brown stripes

Windclan

Leader: Cedarstar- dark gray tom

Deputy: Tawnyleap- brown she-cat _(Apprentice: Swiftpaw)_

Medicine cat: Cloudfoot- white, black and brown she-cat

Warriors

Milkystripe- light gray she-cat

Dovestrike- dark gray tom _(Apprentice: Ivypaw)_

Waterleap- light gray she-cat _(Apprentice: Rockpaw)_

Bluestripe- Blue-gray tom _(Apprentice: Mistpaw)_

Moonshine- silver she-cat _(Apprentice: Twistpaw)_

Apprentices

Swiftpaw- light brown tom _(mentor: Tawnyleap)_

Ivypaw- dark brown she-cat (_mentor: Dovestrike)_

Rockpaw- dark gray tom _(mentor: Waterleap)_

Mistpaw- light gray she-cat _(mentor: Bluestripe)_

Twistpaw- dark brown tom _(mentor: Moonshine)_

Queens

Firemist- pale ginger she-cat. Mother of Dovestrike's kits: Windkit (brown tom), Volekit (light brown she-cat), and Seedkit (gray she-cat).

Elders

Birdsong- once pretty gray she-cat

Riverclan

Leader: Poolstar- gray and white she-cat

Deputy: Fearstrike- black tabby tom_ (Apprentice: Flickpaw)_

Medicine cat: Shadowflight- black she-cat

Warriors

Robinwing- ginger she-cat _(apprentice: Dodgepaw)_

Sunstrike- golden tabby tom

Hollyblaze- brown she-cat _(apprentice: Leafpaw)_

Wingedheart- white she-cat _(apprentice: Lilypaw)_

Darkpool- black tabby tom

Apprentices

Flickpaw- ginger tom _(mentor: Fearstrike)_

Dodgepaw- black tom _(mentor: Robinwing)_

Leafpaw- brown and white she-cat _(mentor: Hollyblaze)_

Lilypaw- white she-cat _(mentor: Wingedheart)_

Queens

Weedclaw- Dark ginger she-cat. Expecting Darkpool's kits.

Elders

Clawstalker- light gray tom

Grayleaf- dark gray she-cat

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you like my first story! I don't know if I did good on it, so please R&R! If you do, please be nice. **


	2. Chapter Two: The Dark Ways

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors! I only own my characters!**

**CHAPTER TWO:**

**T H E**

**D A R K**

**W A Y S**

T H I S T L E P A W was tired. He had been out, training with Hawkswoop. It was night now. The stars were twinkling brightly and the tall pine trees were casting dark shadows on ShadowClan territory. Not that Thistlepaw was afraid- not even- he was at ease with the dark shadows. Even when he was tired, Thistlepaw didn't want to sleep. He was afraid of his father haunting his dreams.

"Go to sleep," Hawkswoop grunted, padding off, "We have a lot of training to do tomorrow."

"Yes Hawkswoop," Thistlepaw's voice was upbeat, although he was sagging with weariness.

Hawkswoop flicked his tail in acknowledgement before slipping into the warriors' den.

Thistlepaw snatched a mouse and devoured it, eyes gleaming in the gloom.

"Thistlepaw?" A small meow came from the dark shadows.

Thistlepaw didn't jump. He would never show weakness. Never. He gave a small flick of the ear, "Viperpaw."

A cat padded out of the shadows and into the clearing, "Thistlepaw, I'm scared." The white patches of her fur glowed in the dim light.

"Scared?" Thistlepaw asked. The feeling had never settled in his stomach. His father wouldn't let it… Even if he was dead now, "Of what?"

Viperpaw's fur billowed around her, "You know what," She sighed, sitting next to him, "the place." Her words was careful and only cats who knew what she was talking about could understand.

Thistlepaw's eyes narrowed, "You shouldn't be!" He growled, "They're making us strong."

Golden eyes gleamed back at him, "Yes… Sorry Thistlepaw." The golden eyes blinked once and disappeared.

Thistlepaw snorted. That was a typical she-cat worrying. He would never put his trust in one. They were too weak. Thistlepaw wondered what toms saw in those… _things. _

He rose and padded into the apprentice den. Soft pine needles were lined in Thistlepaw's nest. He sank into it, eyes drooping. A black wave of sleep washed over him and he sank into sleep.

"Thistlepaw!" Thistlepaw jumped. He was in a small clearing, dark shadows falling on him. It reeked of death and the undergrowth flickered, though nothing was there. He caught a glimpse of long fur, tri-colored.

"Viperpaw," Thistlepaw sighed, "You scared me out of my fur!"

Viperpaw gave a small smile, fangs glinting in the half-light, "Sorry Thistlepaw," She meowed, eyes narrowing, "Where's Thistleclaw?"

Thistlepaw shrugged, "Let's look!" He started to head off.

"Thistlepaw!" Viperpaw hissed.

Thistlepaw ignored her as he plunged into the darkness. He heard Viperpaw crashing after him. Thistlepaw padded silently in the forest, eyes gleaming, ignoring her.

A long low hiss sounded next to him. Thistlepaw whirled around, claws unsheathed, and green eyes glinting in the night.

"Thistlepaw," A growl sounded from the trees in front of him. Viperpaw slid next to him, eyes frantic and worried. The growl sounded closer this time, "You're late!" It was quivering with pure evil and sounded amused.

Thistlepaw lifted his chin, finally knowing who it was, "Hawkfrost," he hissed, long claws digging in the dry soil.

The cat slipped out of the shadows, "Thistlepaw," He meowed with content, "Viperpaw," His eyes pierced Thistlepaw's. Thistlepaw refused to be intimidated. He glared back at Hawkfrost until his eyes began to water a little bit.

"Are we training with Tigerstar and Thistleclaw today?" Viperpaw mewed, eyes a bit wide. The bulky warrior loomed over her, casting dark shadows on the already dark forest floor.

"Yes," He meowed finally, ice blue eyes glinting in the darkness.

Thistlepaw raced back to the clearing, green eyes flashing in fury as Hawkfrost easily caught up. Viperpaw, however, lagged behind.

Thistlepaw reached the clearing first. Hawkfrost burst in, sending a few dead ferns flying.

"Hawkfrost?" Thistlepaw looked around. He realized that Thistleclaw, his father had seen Hawkfrost's ungraceful entrance, "Are you a kit?" The question was insulting. Hawkfrost shook his head, eyes flashing menacingly at Thistlepaw, "Then don't act like one," Thistleclaw snarled.

Just then, Viperpaw trotted in the clearing, panting and exhausted.

"And where have you been?" Tigerstar was suddenly next to Hawkfrost, glaring at Viperpaw.

Viperpaw stuttered, gasped, stuttered again, and finally found her voice, "I tr-tripped ov-over t-the roots." Her answer was not satisfying to Tigerstar. He snarled and leapt at her, bowling her over.

"Do not be late again," His growl was deep and vibrated power. Tigerstar slashed her ear and stalked away. Viperpaw got up shakily, golden eyes glittering.

Thistlepaw watched with narrowed eyes. He felt a little bad, but Viperpaw deserved it. She was late, she had the punishment.

"Right, Thistlepaw with Thistleclaw and Hawkfrost with Viperpaw," Tigerstar snarled.

Thistlepaw padded next to his father. His pelt was starting to bush up.

"We'll go one at a time. The other cats will observe and we will switch." Tigerstar growled, claws unsheathed, "Thistleclaw?"

Thistleclaw nodded and stepped forward, Thistlepaw trailing behind him.

"Attack me," Thistleclaw snarled, facing Thistlepaw. Thistlepaw leaped at Thistleclaw, claws extended. He stared at Thistleclaw's ears, trying to throw him off. Thistleclaw reared, but Thistlepaw crashed into his back paws. He sprang upwards, crashing into Thistleclaw's soft belly. Thistlepaw took advantage of the moment. He surged towards Thistleclaw again, eyes fixed on Thistleclaw's paws. This time, Thistleclaw was not a mouse-brain. He reared up and met Thistlepaw in combat.

Thistlepaw felt a searing hot pain in his ear and felt blood spatter to the ground, but didn't stop moving. He leaped onto his father's back, clinging on for dear life. He managed to rake his claws down multiple times before Thistleclaw dropped and rolled. Thistlepaw jumped up, higher than Hawkfrost's ears and back down. He felt something squishy and realized that he had landed on Thistleclaw.

"Oof!" Thistleclaw gasped. Thistlepaw stared in shock for a moment, and then pinned Thistleclaw down.

"Well done," Tigerstar hissed, eyes glowing. He was sitting next to Hawfrost and Viperpaw.

Thistlepaw stared at his father, "Give up?" he sneered, triumph building up in his chest.

Thistleclaw growled, green eyes flashing, "I give up."

Thistlepaw leaped off, gracefully landing next to Viperpaw.

"Now, what was good about Thistlepaw's attack?" Tigerstar prompted.

Viperpaw raised her tail, "He was really fast," She tried, "and he caught Thistleclaw off guard by looking at places he wouldn't attack. Thistleclaw thought he would go there instead of somewhere else." The explanation was vague.

Tigerstar nodded, "What could he improve on?"

Hawkfrost narrowed his eyes, "He should have moved quicker," He spat.

Tigerstar narrowed his eyes, but nodded slightly, "I expected more of you Thistleclaw," He meowed smoothly.

Thistleclaw spat, claws unsheathed, "Don't forget _I _mentored you. Not the other way around." He padded next to Thistlepaw and sat.

"Your turn Viperpaw," Hawkfrost nudged Viperpaw forward. They reached the center of the clearing. Viperpaw and Hawkfrost crouched. Thistlepaw could see that she was terrified. Before he could blink, Viperpaw shot forward, quick and smooth as a snake. She tripped Hawkfrost, leaping over his head and onto his back. Hawkfrost refused to be intimidated. He rolled over, squishing Viperpaw.

They sprang up, Viperpaw gasping. Hawkfrost lunged, bowling Viperpaw over. He planted a paw on her throat. Hawkfrost looked at Tigerstar, waiting. Tigerstar nodded and Hawkfrost jumped off Viperpaw.

"What was wrong with that attack?" Tigerstar spat.

Thistlepaw flicked his ear, "That move was all wrong," He rose arrogantly, "You should have jumped off before Hawkfrost rolled over. Plus you weren't fast enough when you were getting up." He couldn't keep the annoyed tone out of his voice.

Tigerstar nodded, agreeing with the young tom, "We all can't be perfect like you, Thistlepaw."

Thistlepaw looked pleased, missing the sarcastic edge to Tigerstar's gruff meow.

"Let's work on that back kick, Viperpaw," Hawkfrost drew her to one edge of the clearing.

"What are we working on?" Thistlepaw asked, blinking up at his father.

Thistleclaw took a moment to answer, "The killing bite and some new moves," He growled, fur spiking up.

Thistlepaw followed Thistleclaw.

"Now, when you have a warrior pinned down, strike the back of their neck," He meowed, showing it slowly. He took a dead branch and demonstrated, "Easy enough," Thistleclaw meowed.

Thistlepaw nodded eyes wide.

"Ok. When a warrior lunges at you, balance on your back legs. Keep your tail tucked in. Push them back down. When they get back up, they will probably rear to meet you. At the last moment, slither forward and swipe at the back legs. Flip them and give the killing bite." He meowed, "Watch."

Thistleclaw demonstrated, then looked at Thistlepaw, "Try it, I'll go slowly this time."

**X X X **

Thistlepaw woke up, gasping. It had been an intense training session. The sun was seeping through the cracks in the apprentices' den. He heard Shadowclan stirring and got up groggily. He licked the dried blood off, hoping his fur would cover it.

Thistlepaw hopped outside, yawning. He scrambled to the fresh-kill pile and grabbed a mouse.

"Mmm…" Thistlepaw mumbled, gulping down the mouse. His muscles ached, and he was sore all over.

"Thistlepaw!" Thistlepaw looked up to see Hawkswoop. Quickly, he stood.

"Hawkswoop," Thistlepaw dipped his head respectfully.

Hawkswoop waved a tail, "We have a border patrol," He meowed briskly, eyes gleaming.

Thistlepaw followed his mentor to Starfall. He tilted his head. What if Ashstar died? Would Starfall become Starstar? _Starstar. _Thistlepaw stifled a laugh and bounded out after Hawkswoop and Starfall.

**X X X X X X X**

**A/N I hoped you liked Chapter Two! Thanks everyone for rating! I didn't expect 5! I thought I was going to have none! Thanks! I'm SO sorry! I was going to have this chapter out I was going to have it out LAST YEAR! I've been busy :( **

**So… Thistlepaw goes to the Dark Forest, huh? **

**I really love Thistlepaw, so don't hate him for going to the Dark Forest! I'm Chapter Three, I'm going to let Wingpaw and Thistlepaw meet. Stay tuned! **

**Please R&R and I'll give you a virtual cookie! PLEASE!**

**Ok, question of the day… **

_**Am I making the Dark Forest warriors tough enough? **_**Hey! That rhymes! LOL! Please answer the question in your review! **

**You love me right?**

**-Thistlethorn of Shadowclan **


	3. Chapter 3: Rivals

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS! Only my characters!**

**CHAPTER THREE**

**R I V A L S**

W I N G P A W followed Leopardfur out of camp. They had just finished battle training and Wingpaw was tired. She gave a massive yawn before noticing the look Leopardfur gave her. Wingpaw slapped her tail across her muzzle. She followed Dawnstar, Leopardfur, and Darkwing. Padding next to Jaypaw, she nudged him and pointedly looked at the ShadowClan boarders. She could make out dozens of eyes. Wingpaw quickly caught up with Leopardfur and finally the warriors noticed the eyes.

"ShadowClan," Leopardfur hissed. Instantly, the patrol was alert. Jaypaw and Wingpaw glanced at each other.

_StarClan, don't let us fight! _Wingpaw's words echoed around her head. The eyes blinked… once… twice… Then, they disappeared. Wingpaw sighed in relief.

Suddenly, a patrol burst out from the undergrowth. Wingpaw flinched, but steeled her nerves. _I'm a warrior. Warriors fight sometimes. _She repeated in her head, eyes taking on a fiery look.

The tallest cat was golden. She had broad muscles and a thick shining pelt. _Starfall. _The name flashed in Wingpaw's head. Starfall was Shadowclan's deputy. She looked calm, her pelt fluffed up just slightly.

The toms however, were aggressive. The gray tom with black stripes, growled, eyes dangerous. He had broad shoulders and a scar that stretched from his shoulder to flank. It looked pretty recent too. Leopardfur tensed, eyes fixed on him. Wingpaw tilted her head. Where had she seen him before? A gathering, her first one too.

_.::Flashback::._

_Wingpaw glanced around from Leopardfur's side. It was her first gathering. Wingpaw was terrified. Unfamiliar faces swam before her, some were nice, some spat at her. One tom made her shudder. He had huge broad shoulders with thick black stripes on his back. His eyes were like yellow flint and the tom looked straight at her. Leopardfur nudged Wingpaw._

"_Come meet Hawkswoop," She meowed gently, drawing her closer to the big tom. Wingpaw padded after her mentor. The tom was huge! What did Leopardfur call him? Hawkswoop. Jaypaw joined me, eyeing the tom nervously. _

"_I've never seen him before!" Jaypaw murmmered. He had been to two other gatherings. _

_Wingpaw looked up thoughtfully, "Maybe he's new…?" _

_Jaypaw shook his head, "Look at all those scars," He muttered. Wingpaw nodded, continuing her trek in silence. They eventually ended up in front of the muscular cat that Leopardfur had called Hawkswoop. _

"_Hawkswoop," Leopardfur nodded to him, eyes glittering with something that made Wingpaw curious. _

"_Leopardfur," Hawkswoop flicked his tail, "How's the prey running in ThunderClan?"_

_Leopardfur sat, "It's running," She replied in a measured voice. Hawkswoop took a step forward, like he was about to lick Leopardfur on the cheek, but stopped when he saw the two apprentices._

_Leopardfur cleared her throat, "This is my apprentice, Wingpaw and Darkwing's apprentice, Jaypaw." _

_Hawkswoop narrowed his eyes at them. Leopardfur smiled and flicked her tail, "Sorry, Dawnstar's calling me!" She bounded away, curling her tail. _

_Hawkswoop glared at us, "You," He jabbed a tail at Wingpaw, "You're a kit!" _

_Wingpaw snarled, eyes flashing in fury, "I'm _not_ a kit!" She bared her teeth and took an aggressive step forward. _

_Hawkswoop let out a throaty purr, "Feisty, huh? Well, tell your father that this argument isn't over." He stalked away, leaving Wingpaw to her puzzlement. _

.::End of Flashback::.

Wingpaw shook out of her memories. Starfall had already challenged Dawnstar, not aggressively, but very cautiously.

The last tom was smaller, an apprentice, about Wingpaw's age. He was handsome, very handsome. He was tall, muscular, and his pelt looked like it was made of thistles. His fur was mostly gray with white patches and he had fur sticking up in random places.

_Don't they teach how to groom in ShadowClan? _Wingpaw wondered, tilting her head. She half shrugged and turned her attention on Starfall and Dawnstar again.

Hawkswoop took an aggressive step forward. The apprentice did too.

Leopardfur snarled a warning and took a step forward. Then, the battle broke out.

Hawkswoop launched himself on Leopardfur, pelt bushed out and eyes flaming with fury. For some reason, Wingpaw did not think it was because of the hostility and tension between the two rivals.

"Thistlepaw! Get help!" Wingpaw heard Hawkswoop yowl. The apprentice fled.

"Jaypaw, go!" Dawnstar hissed, clawing at Starfall. Jaypaw fled, tail streaming behind him.

Wingpaw sprang into action. Hawkswoop had Leopardfur pinned down. He was hissing something, no not hissing… Was he thinking it!

"You betrayed me! You promised! That's for leaving!" Wingpaw heard it, emotions pooling out from Hawkswoop. His anger nearly knocked Wingpaw over.

Wingpaw leaped at Hawkswoop. He looked surprised and Wingpaw could… feel it! She knocked him over, sending a soundless snarl at him.

"Leave my mentor alone!" Wingpaw yowled. She clawed Hawkswoop, eyes blazing with fury.

"I can take this apprentice on…" The voice echoed in her head. Was she hearing his thoughts? The emotions were pooling out from the giant tom. The tone of the "voice" sounded amused.

Wingpaw charged and knocked the tom over. _I trained for this. _She growled in her head. She leaped on the tom's back, hissing and clawing. She clung on like a burr.

_Jump! _Wingpaw jumped high into the air, listening to her conscience. Hawkswoop had rolled, trying to get rid of the small white she-cat.

Wingpaw crouched, ready to spring again.

A yowl cut through the undergrowth. Jaypaw had made it! Hawkswoop grinned, crouching lower.

Wingpaw snarled and stalked forward. A force knocked her over. Hawkswoop was still crouching, but the apprentice Wingpaw had seen was pinning her down.

The yowl was not from her clan mates. It was from Hawkswoop's.

Wingpaw struggled in Thistlepaw's grasp. It was no use. He was too big and strong. She clawed feebly at his belly, but he knew she was weakening. Wingpaw lay still for a moment, trying to throw Thistlepaw off. It worked. His claws loosened their grip. Before Wingpaw could think, she had thrown herself upward, crashing into Thistlepaw.

Wingpaw heard a yowl. _Please let it be Jaypaw! _She begged. Wingpaw prepared to crouch again. Thistlepaw cocked his head, an evil grin taking over his face.

Thistlepaw padded closer, somehow knowing that Wingpaw felt like her paws were rocks.

"I'd hate to beat a pretty little cat like you," He smirked. Thistlepaw's voice was sarcastic.

Anger seeped out of Thistlepaw, Wingpaw could feel it. She narrowed her eyes. _Leap! Claw! Bite! _She sprang at Thistlepaw.

Before she had reached him, Thistlepaw had disappeared and materialized behind her.

"I never thought that ThunderClan cats were _that _mouse-brained!" He taunted.

Just then, a gray blur shot out and knocked Thistlepaw over, "I never knew ShadowClan cats were snake-hearts! Oh, wait! I did!" It was Jaypaw.

He looked at the small she-cat, "You ok Wingpaw?" She nodded.

Wingpaw joined in the fight. To Jaypaw, she whispered, "Snake-heart? Really?" It was a ShadowClan word, just like mouse-brain was from ThunderClan.

Jaypaw purred, "Seemed like the right word."

Wingpaw smiled and lunged at Thistlepaw. She dove under him, suddenly angry. His clan mates were attacking Wingpaw's. Cats might _die. _And it was all ShadowClan's fault.

Thistlepaw seemed to know what she was about to do. In that last moment, he twisted and pinned Wingpaw down, knocking Jaypaw over with his hind paw.

Wingpaw twisted and writhed, but it was no use. She went still, hoping her earlier trick would work again.

"I'm not going to fall for that again," Thistlepaw hissed.

Wingpaw started to squirm again.

_I can't die! I can't! _Wingpaw screeched in her head. Where was Jaypaw? He would rescue her, right? But he did not.

"ShadowClan! Retreat!" Wingpaw's eyes were shut tightly, but as Thistlepaw's weight lifted off her, they snapped open.

Wingpaw looked around, "Jaypaw!" She saw him lying motionless on the ground.

_Oh no… No, no, no! _She scrambled closer.

"Jaypaw?" Wingpaw put her ear to his chest. She sighed in relief as she heard his heart beating steadily.

"Leopardfur! Dawnstar! Darkwing! Jaypaw's hurt! Help!" Wingpaw screeched.

Her fur bushed up. The cats hurried closer. Wingpaw closed her eyes, hoping Jaypaw would be ok.

**X X X**

Thistlepaw, Hawkswoop, and Starfall peered out of the shadows. They were close to the border by ThunderClan. Their eyes glowed.

Thistlepaw heard the sound of paws. It was ThunderClan.

"ShadowClan!" He heard the deputy hissing. The ShadowClan cats were outnumbered. The small white she-cat was looking straight at him. Her gaze sent shivers down Thistlepaw's spine. She was beautiful and looked exactly like the leader in the front, Dawnstar.

Thistlepaw blinked. Once… Twice… Then the patrol of ShadowClan cats ducked under a leafy bush. He saw the white she-cat breathing a sigh of relief.

Starfall and Hawkswoop burst into the clearing. Thistlepaw followed, eyes glowing with a wild light.

Hawkswoop and Thistlepaw glared at the ThunderClan patrol. Hawkswoop let out a low growl and Thistlepaw noticed that Leopardfur tensed.

"Dawnstar," Starfall dipped her head. The white apprentice looked like she was remembering something, oblivious to the cats talking.

"Starfall," Dawnstar replied, narrowing her eyes.

Hawkswoop glared, "What are you doing on ShadowClan land?" His claws slid out, long and deadly.

"Us? On ShadowClan land?" Dawnstar asked, eyes flashing with fury.

The white she-cat snapped out of her memories. Her golden eyes rested on Thistlepaw. Hawkswoop took a threatening step forward.

"Follow him!" Thistlepaw heard a small hiss in his ear. His fur fluffed up a little as he stalked forward.

Leopardfur snarled a warning and the battle began.

Hawkswoop launched himself on Leopardfur, pelt bushed out and eyes flaming with fury. Thistlepaw narrowed his eyes. The ferocity between them was unnoticed between the other warriors, but it looked like they were fighting over something more than a border.

"Thistlepaw! Get help!" Hawkswoop yowled.

Thistlepaw wanted to stay and fight, but it had to be done. His legs carried him over the terrain. He sprang over boulders and anything that got in his way.

_I have to get help. I have to get help, fast! _ Thistlepaw stumbled over a root. He surged up again, eyes blazing with fury. ShadowClan was outnumbered!

Thistlepaw raced into camp.

"HELP! HELP! ThunderClan is attacking! Ashstar!" He wailed. Thistlepaw shot around camp, then up to Ashstar's den.

The gray and white tom was already out of his den, eyes blazing with fury.

"ThunderClan?" He spat.

Thistlepaw nodded, panting. Ashstar beckoned with his tail. He leaped on a pine tree.

"ShadowClan! ThunderClan is attacking! We must fight." Ashstar's blue eyes glinted. He sat with his chest puffed out and his pelt sleek.

ShadowClan cheered, pelts bristling and claws unsheathed.

"Reedsong! Is Viperpaw ready to fight?" Ashstar called.

Reedsong gave a tense nod.

"Good," Ashstar purred, "Lilypetal, Amberfang, Reedsong, Eagletalon, Viperpaw, and Beetlepaw, come with me. Jayflight, you're in charge."

Thistlepaw looked up indignantly, "What about me? I'm ready and Hawkswoop is there!"

Ashstar looked amused. Finally, he dipped his head, "And Thistlepaw."

Thistlepaw jumped up, "Let's go! I'll show you where," His eyes were as sharp as flints.

Ashstar and Thistlepaw charged out of camp, warriors following.

They spilled out into ShadowClan's territory. Thistlepaw's paws lead him to the fighting scene.

The ThunderClan reinforcements had not come yet. Instantly, he let out a yowl.

Thistlepaw saw the Dawnstar-look-a-like and instantly charged the she-cat.

He pinned the white apprentice down. Thistlepaw knew he was stronger, bigger, and better.

The she-cat struggled in Thistlepaw's grasp. It was no use. He was too big and strong. She clawed feebly at his belly, but Thistlepaw knew she was weakening. Wingpaw lay still for a moment. His claws loosened their grip. _No! Thistlepaw! _Before Thistlepaw could react, the small cat had thrown herself upward, crashing into Thistlepaw.

Thistlepaw heard a yowl. It was the ThunderClan cats! The lithe she-cat prepared to crouch again. Thistlepaw cocked his head, an evil grin taking over his face.

Thistlepaw padded closer. His claws glinted with blood.

"I'd hate to beat a pretty little cat like you," He smirked. Thistlepaw's voice was sarcastic.

Anger seeped out of Thistlepaw. Suddenly, he felt what the small cat was about to do.

Before she had reached him, Thistlepaw had disappeared and materialized behind her.

"I never thought that ThunderClan cats were _that_ mouse-brained!" He taunted.

Just then, a gray blur shot out and knocked Thistlepaw over, "I never knew ShadowClan cats were snake-hearts! Oh, wait! I did!" It was Jaypaw.

He had met the dumb tom at his first gathering. He was defiantly not the brightest cat ever.

Wingpaw smiled and lunged at Thistlepaw. She dove under him.

Thistlepaw knew exactly what she was about to do. In that last moment, he twisted and pinned Wingpaw down, knocking Jaypaw over with his hind paw, sending him sprawling.

Wingpaw twisted and writhed, but it was no use. She went still, probably hoping her earlier trick would work again.

"I'm not going to fall for that again," Thistlepaw hissed.

Wingpaw started to squirm again.

"ShadowClan! Retreat!" Thistlepaw looked up.

_What! _ He raced off. Starfall was dragging Ashstar away. Thistlepaw's eyes grew round. He heard a voice echoing in his head.

"Was this battle worth it? Ashstar risked a life. He has…" The voice disappeared.

Thistlepaw felt confused. He staggered after his clan mates.

**X X X X X X X**

**Hi guys! I hoped you enjoyed Chapter 3: Rivals. I don't know if it was good. **

**Thank you guys for reviewing! Cookies for all of you! **

**WHOOHOO! I got someone to subscribe! THANK YOU! YOU ARE AWESOME!**

**I know I didn't exactly describe the violence really well, but I think you get the point right? Sorry! I was rushing to complete this. **

**Ok, I promise from now on, I will make good, detailed, long (if you want), chapters! But only if you review! **

**Thank you(s) go out to: **

**Kat Luver: Thanks for answering my question! I really appreciated it :)**

**Bluestar: Here's the next chapter! I'm working on the fourth! From now on (mostly), I'll have both Wingpaw and Thistlepaw's POV on a chapter! **

**Eclipsesong: Thanks for taking the time to review! I loved that you took the time to review :)**

**thepremaster22: Thanks :) I fixed it! I felt a little bad, but you patched me right up (LoL!) Thanks again!**

**Thunderstar: WOW! I didn't notice that! O.o Thanks for reviewing!**

**Hannah- Queen of Rawring: Yes, I fixed it sorry! Yeah, thanks for telling me about my mistakes! :) But I would like to point out that people actually do read the alliances. If you don't, it becomes really hard to understand.**

**Anyway! THANK YOU SO MUCH! **

**Now, I have some questions and maybe you'll answer them… You know you wanna!**

_**What's up with Leopardfur and Hawkswoop? They're acting strange…**_

_**Ok, how was Wingpaw able to hear Hawkswoop's thoughts? (Hint: associated with emotions) **_

_**Next… Wow! Thistlepaw's a better fighter than we thought! How did he know what Wingpaw was going to do? (Related to Wingpaw's power…)**_

**Ooh! I need some help! SHOCKING! Just kidding! I'm thinking about making Wingpaw a warrior soon and I need help with a warrior name! I know Thistlepaw's warrior name :)**

**So, if you can't guess, the answer will be in the fourth chapter! **

**PLEASE R&R! The faster you rate, the sooner that chapters! **

**-Thistlethorn of Shadowclan**


	4. Chapter 4: Death and Peace

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors! Do I look like Erin Hunter? First of all, I'm only ONE person _ I only own my characters. **

**Thanks to:**

**PurpleVNeck: Thanks for reviewing! Yes, I am younger than you (no offence but by a lot), and don't worry! I'm not offended! I usually pre-write, but so far all my chapters are straight from my head! (Which I guess isn't so good, but I'll try to start pre-writing again!) Sorry for my bad grammar! I stink at it, but I did type it in Word, so it should have picked up my mistakes… I think. Yeah, Thistlepaw is trying to be "brave." In the beginning he's like: I'm scared of my daddy! (LOL) because Thistleclaw is more powerful than Thistlepaw is and when he sees Viperpaw as a weakling, he tries being the "tough guy." Yeah, so far, none of my characters know why the battle broke out. It's more like an inside rivalry, if you know what I mean. I'm thinking of having Hawkswoop or Leopardfur's POV so I can explain the rivalry more. I know it's a little confusing, but I promise you'll understand later! :) Thank you for reviewing all my chapters so far! It means a lot to me since you're a really good writer :) Thanks for giving me tons of tips! You're AWESOME :D **

**Warriors Fan: Thank you so much for reviewing! You're close on the questions! Congrats! I liked your suggestions for Wingpaw's and I think I'll pick… Actually I'll save it for a surprise! But the warrior ceremony won't happen soon… maybe in 5 chapters?**

**Have some virtual cookies! :) Thanks to both of you for spending time to write a review and give tips! I really appreciated it :)**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**D E A T H**

**A N D**

**P E A C E**

T H E golden sun hung in the sky, ready to sink into the ground. The ThunderClan warriors slowly crept back to camp, congratulating each other and celebrating with happy mews.

Wingpaw padded alongside her mentor. Unlike the rest of the cats, she wasn't celebrating. For some odd reason, she felt like the battle had nothing to do with the two clans. She had seen the fury in Hawkswoop's eyes that couldn't compare to anyone else's hostility.

Wingpaw shivered. Right at the moment Hawkswoop had leaped onto Leopardfur, she had seen something… something that no one should be feeling in the battle. That feeling was love… In this case, forbidden love.

Wingpaw glanced at Leopardfur, a mask of anger covering her white face. (A/N sorry for short POV! It goes back to Wingpaw later!)

**X X X **

A sharp tug pulled at the back of her head, reeling in a memory.

_.::Flashback::._

_She was standing, tall and proud on the high-rock next to Dawnstar. Waspsting dipped his head to her as the clan cheered her name. _

_Dawnstar ended the meeting, flicking her tail. _

_She was deputy! Finally. Hawkswoop would be proud; after all, that was what they wanted. Power. And of course StarClan would be proud. They had promised the day would come._

_She bounded to her small, white apprentice. Her apprentice congratulated her._

"_Leopardfur's my mentor! The deputy's my mentor!" She yowled into the air, bounding around Leopardfur._

_Leopardfur purred, "Come on Wingpaw, let's sort some patrols." _

_The white she-cat stopped bounding around and followed Leopardfur to the center of the clearing. _

_The sunlight pooled around Leopardfur as she sorted out the patrols. She was a young warrior, true, but no one dared to defy her. _

_Wingpaw sat next to her, puffing out her chest and telling every cat she was the apprentice of the deputy. It was unlike Wingpaw to boast. _

_Leopardfur snorted, "Come on Wingpaw! We're going hunting!" She gave her apprentice a friendly flick of her tail and bounded out of camp, Wingpaw following. _

_The small white apprentice caught up to the deputy, halting by an old oak tree. Wingpaw looked at Leopardfur expectantly. _

"_Watch and learn." She smiled._

**X X X**

_Leopardfur curled up in a small neat ball in the center of the warriors' den. The hunting expedition had gone well and ThunderClan was strong. She closed her eyes, ready for the black wave of sleep to hit her. _

_Leopardfur woke in a forest, void of any living things. The place reeked of death. Leopardfur stood up. It was the grounds of StarClan. She still could not believe that this dark, chilling place was her ancestors' land. _

"_Leopardfur?" The golden spotted she-cat spun around, fur fluffing up. _

"_Hawkswoop?" The gray tom padded into view, purring. _

"_So you're the new deputy of ThunderClan?" Hawkswoop sat next to Leopardfur. _

_Leopardfur nodded, nose filled with his scent. His fur brushed against hers, sending a tingling sensation through the young she-cat. _

"_Congratulations," He purred, "You'll make a great deputy." His words sent a small prickle of doubt up Leopardfur. _

"_We should find Brokenstar." Leopardfur meowed, reluctant to move. _

_Hawkswoop gave a brisk nod and nudged her up. They padded side by side deeper into the forest. _

**X X X**

"_Just because you're deputy, doesn't mean you learned everything." Brokenstar snarled. _

_Leopardfur flinched, "Y-yes Brokenstar." _

_The brown tabby _(A/N: I think he was)_ withdrew, glaring at the golden she-cat one more time. _

"_Now, today we will learn the killing bite." Brokenstar growled. _

_Leopardfur narrowed her eyes. The killing bite? This wasn't StarClan! What StarClan cat would teach anything like that? She was about to ask the questions on her mind before thinking better of it. She waited for Brokenstar to start._

_Brokenstar's eyes sliced though the dead undergrowth behind Leopardfur. He took a threatening step forward. For a moment Leopardfur thought he would launch himself at her. Instead, he looked expectantly at the rustling leaves. "Spottedleaf." His growl sent chills through Leopardfur._

_A cat emerged from the dry, brittle leaves, "Brokentail." _

_Brokenstar narrowed his eyes, "I am Brokenstar." He spat._

"_StarClan does not acknowledge you by that name." The voice of the cat was sweet and beautiful. _

_Brokenstar looked like he would pounce on the stunning she-cat. _

"_Why are you here?" The tom unsheathed his claws while the two warriors glanced at each other. They both backed away a step._

"_I have the permission of StarClan," The cat called Spottedleaf answered, "and I am here to give Leopardfur a choice." She turned to the golden she-cat, "Come back to StarClan with me Leopardfur. You will not have our blessing when Dawnstar dies." _

_Leopardfur looked around wildly, "What? I thought- I mean- I thought this was StarClan!" She caught Hawkswoop's gaze. He quickly looked away._

"_StarClan?" Brokenstar scoffed, "This isn't StarClan! This is the Dark Forest. StarClan cats are too weak." _

_Spottedleaf growled, the stars in her pelt standing out against the dark shadows of the forest. _

_Leopardfur's eyes widened, "Wh-what do you mean?" She turned to the muscular tom beside her, "Hawkswoop?" _

_Brokenstar intervened, "This is where cats who are not accepted in StarClan come." _

_Leopardfur looked at Hawkswoop. He finally glanced up at her, "Don't go." He whispered. She glanced back at Spottedleaf, who glared at the gray tom. _

"_Do you trust these cats with your life?" _

_Leopard fur froze, thinking about it. Then she shook her head. Brokenstar had sliced at her fur many times. Only now she realized that she could have been killed, "No."_

_Hawkswoop gave a small wounded gasp like the word had bitten him. _

"_Come." Spottedleaf took the lead. _

_Before Leopardfur could walk after her, Hawkswoop murmured, "Don't go Leopardfur! I love you!" _

_She turned to him, "I love you too," the words lingered in the air, "but this won't work out Hawkswoop." She gave him a long look, "I love you." She whispered again. Then she bounded after Spottedleaf's retreating form. _

"_Don't think this is over deputy of ThunderClan!" _

_.::End of Flashback::. _

**X X X**

(A/N: How did you like her memory? Ok, back to Wingpaw!)

Wingpaw staggered back. It had seemed like a long time since Wingpaw had dove into Leopardfur's memories. One question lingered in her head. Leopardfur had loved Hawkswoop? Her _mentor_, the ThunderClan _deputy, _had loved a bloodthirsty ShadowClan cat? It couldn't be true. Wingpaw gave one more shocked look at the golden traitor and bounded in front of the group of cats. She replayed the events of the day.

She had been attacked by that apprentice, Thistlepaw. Wingpaw frowned. _How could I have forgotten about Jaypaw? _The question shot through her head. _Jaypaw! _

Wingpaw raced into camp. Tigershadow, Darkwing, and Whitepaw were already there, checking on the injured Jaypaw. Wingpaw's heart painfully twisted when Whitepaw and Tigershadow glanced up at her. Tigershadow glared at Whitepaw.

_Go._ It seemed like Tigershadow was telling Whitepaw something with his eyes.

Whitepaw dipped his head to the older cats and padded to her sister.

"Are you hurt?" He asked, giving Wingpaw a small nudge towards the corner of camp, almost concealed.

Wingpaw shook her head, "Not really." She had a sneaking suspicion about what Whitepaw would tell her. "Is Jaypaw ok?"

Whitepaw ignored the question, "I think you need some cobwebs for that one." He pointed with his tail. The wound was minor, only a small scrape compared to what happened to Jaypaw.

Wingpaw glared at him, "Is Jaypaw ok?" She gritted her teeth, asking her brother again.

It seemed like a few seasons had passed before Whitepaw answered, "Wingpaw, Jaypaw is going to be ok," Wingpaw let a sigh of relief, "But he's not here. He's going to be ok in StarClan." Whitepaw jumped back, fearful that his sister might strike out.

"What?"

Disbelief. That was the first thing that came to Wingpaw's mind. Jaypaw, her best friend, couldn't be dead! They were going to go to the gathering together. Darkwing said that Jaypaw's warrior ceremony was close too! All of that, just thrown out, like a pile of dirt?

Wingpaw backed away, "Please tell me you're joking." Her eyes became wild as Whitepaw made no response.

She scrambled back, glancing towards Jaypaw's crumpled body.

The rest of ThunderClan had arrived while Whitepaw was breaking the new to her. Sootcloud and Mouseclaw huddled in the nursery, heads bowed. Jaypaw had been in their first litter of kits, the only survivor in the cold leaf-bare.

Wingpaw raced to the apprentice's den, hoping to find peace in there, and maybe smell Jaypaw one more time without the scent of death lingering on her fur.

She sank down in her nest and curled up, "StarClan, if you can hear me, please don't let Jaypaw be dead." Her voice cracked. Wingpaw closed her eyes; hoping peace might just finally come.

**X X X **

"Wingpaw!" A voice broke through Wingpaw's sleep.

"Uhh?" She mumbled something unintelligent and blinked open her weary eyes. A cat stood in front of her, golden with black spots.

"I'm up Leopardfur." Wingpaw slowly got up to her paws, "What's happening?"

Leopardfur flicked her tail, "Dawnstar's choosing who will go to the gathering!"

Wingpaw instinctively looked around for Jaypaw as she headed out of the den. Then, she remembered. Jaypaw was dead. They would never hunt together as warriors. They would never go to another gathering together.

"…death is sad, but we must join the gathering tonight." Dawnstar was in the middle of her speech, looking solemn, and "Leopardfur, Tigershadow, Iceheart, Brightpool, Darkwing, Nightfall, Wingpaw, Whitepaw, and Frostpaw will go to the gathering. We leave in a few moments." The meeting concluded as Dawnstar jumped down from her perch.

Wingpaw looked at her mentor. She remembered her memories in a flash and shrank back a little. Leopardfur didn't seem to notice, "Get something to eat." She commanded, heading towards Dawnstar.

Wingpaw watched her go, and then stared blankly at the fresh-kill pile. Jaypaw had died, and Dawnstar would not let her sit vigil? She gave a small growl remembering Jaypaw after Wildtalon had died.

"_Sometimes warriors die. You have to deal with it. Besides, your clan needs you even more."_

Wingpaw looked up at the setting sun. It was nearly time to go. She sighed, giving a mournful look at the crumpled body of Jaypaw.

"Good luck up there." Wingpaw whispered, almost inaudible.

"Come on Wingpaw!" Wingpaw's head snapped toward the noise.

"Coming Leopardfur!" She staggered to the entrance and raced out of ThunderClan camp.

**X X X**

Thistlepaw slowly padded back to camp with his clan. They had lost… to ThunderClan! He could not believe his ears.

His fur crawled with shame as he thought about it. Thistlepaw had been winning in the battle he fought with ThunderClan. So close to winning…

"You ok?" A voice made him jump. He turned his head and saw Viperpaw padding beside him.

"I'm fine." He growled glaring at Starfall. He was dragging the limp body of Ashstar with the help of Amberfang. Thistlepaw's long claws slid out of its' sheathe.

A black tabby tom slid next to him, "You don't sound fine."

Thistlepaw turned his green gaze on the tom, "I said I'm fine, Beetlepaw! Anyway, we would have won, but Ashstar told us to retreat!" He spat, suddenly alive with anger. Both cats flinched and Thistlepaw's glare softened, "Sorry." He mumbled.

Beetlepaw gave him a small nod, "It's fine." His meow was tart.

"You shouldn't say those things about Ashstar. He saw us loosing and he made a good choice." A deep meow rumbled behind the three apprentices.

They spun around, fur fluffed up. Thistlepaw bowed his head, "Sorry Hawkswoop." The tom's look cut into Thistlepaw.

"A leader's word is law, or have you forgotten that?" Hawkswoop sneered.

Thistlepaw blinked in surprise. Hawkswoop usually was not so mean. He was a friendly cat. Thistlepaw dipped his head, respecting the older warrior, "No Hawkswoop."

"Good." The reply came. Soon the gray tom was in front of them, heading towards Amberfang and Starfall. Ashstar was starting to wake up, blinking wearily up at the sky. He pulled himself up and started padding shakily next to the deputy.

Viperpaw let out a shaky breath, "I don't like Hawkswoop," she murmured, golden eyes narrowed. Thistlepaw noticed her eyes were the same color as the cat that he had attacked. Beautiful and deadly. What was her name…? Wingpaw.

Wait.

_What? _

Where had that thought come from? A thought about an _enemy. _Thistlepaw froze for a second before steadying himself.

_No, you were just thinking about how you almost beat her in the battle. _He thought forcefully, green eyes sharp.

Thistlepaw walked in ShadowClan camp last, dragging his paws tiredly. He saw Ashstar leaping up on his regular perch in the tree and called a meeting.

Thistlepaw sat next to the apprentices, looking up at his leader. Ashstar cast a sharp look at Hawkswoop, like they shared a secret.

"Today we have lost a battle against ThunderClan. As you know, I lost a life, but we must remain strong." Ashstar didn't seem very strong now. The clan exchanged nervous glances. "Today is the full moon. We will go to the gathering." His eyes narrowed, pinpointing Hawkswoop again. Did he know something the rest of ShadowClan didn't?

Ashstar looked around at the assembled cats, "Starfall, Russetheart, Hawkswoop, Lilypetal, Reedsong, Thistlepaw, Viperpaw, and Beetlepaw." He proclaimed, picking the cats with the least wounds, "The rest of you, get some rest and be ready in the morning." He dipped his head and jumped off the branch.

Thistlepaw perked up. He was going to the gathering! Despite the loss of the battle, he was eager to see the other clans.

Ashstar pause by Starfall, meowing something and then padded to the entrance of camp, "Come on!" He called. Thistlepaw glanced at Beetlepaw, then at Viperpaw. The trio plunged after their mentors.

Thistlepaw's eyes were wild with excitement as they raced silently through the forest. He felt alive. Thistlepaw's ears rang, wind whistling in and out of them. The soft pine needles gradually became sparkling green grass.

The ShadowClan patrol slowed down. Up ahead, Thistlepaw could see the warriors starting to leap over a narrow creek. A few, too short to leap over, had to swim through the currents.

Thistlepaw glanced at Beetlepaw. The black tom gave a small nod and flew over the creek gracefully. Thistlepaw narrowed his eyes. _Leap!_ He jumped over the water, jumping gracefully. Then, all of a sudden, he dropped into the rushing water. Thistlepaw yowled in shock, trying to find the bottom. His paws hit the rocks. Viperpaw stood a tail-length away on the shore, eyes gleaming with amusement.

"Viperpaw!" Thistlepaw yowled and stomped over to her.

Beetlepaw was waiting a little ahead, smiling, "No time for revenge Thistlepaw! Let's go!" Viperpaw shot Thistlepaw a smug look and raced off. He sped after her, shivering. Beetlepaw fell in step with Thistlepaw.

The warriors had disappeared over a ridge, leaving only the faint scent of pine needles. The three apprentices dove after them.

"Wait for us!" Viperpaw yowled. Ashstar and Starfall did not turn around. They were already racing towards a clearing, four tall trees towering above the cats. Only RiverClan was there. Thistlepaw found himself squished next to another apprentice. Her pelt was fishy. He almost gagged. _Eww! Fish!_

Thistlepaw pulled himself away and searched for Beetlepaw and Viperpaw. They seemed to have disappeared.

A yowl echoed across the clearing. ThunderClan pounded in and Thistlepaw found himself searching for Wingpaw. The white apprentice met his gaze a heartbeat later.

Wingpaw's golden eyes narrowed. She looked about ready to tear out anyone's throat. She tore her gaze away and promptly began chatting with her clan mates.

Thistlepaw felt disappointed. He gave a faint shrug. Why should he be? Thistlepaw was a _warrior_, not a love struck rabbit. He moved in closer anyway, hoping to hear what she was saying.

"Yes… Right there. He killed him." Wingpaw growled.

Who was he and who was him? Thistlepaw swiveled his ears, trying to pick out more of the conversation.

"That apprentice? He killed Jaypaw?" The other apprentice gasped, eyes horrified. Wingpaw nodded, eyes fixed on her paws. Thistlepaw cocked his head.

A murderer was among the clan cats?

**X X X**

Wingpaw padded into the clearing with her clan, gazing down at the cats. Only ShadowClan and RiverClan had arrived, their foul scents lingering in the air. Her eyes met a pair of green ones. They were _very _familiar green eyes. His pelt was gray and white, still sticking up. He was wet all over, but drying out.

Thistlepaw's eyes met Wingpaw's. A killer's eyes...

Wingpaw felt a flash of fury. Jaypaw, her best friend, had been killed by _him. _ She tore her gaze away from his green one's and starting talking to Whitepaw.

"So… How's life being the medicine cat?" Wingpaw asked, a bit awkwardly. She would never understand why her brother decided to become one. The only reason Wingpaw knew was because he was a wimp.

Whitepaw rolled his eyes, "Medicine cat _apprentice!_ It's good, I guess, but that's a mouse-brained topic!"

"Well sor-iee!" Wingpaw gave a soft purr. They fell silent.

"You know how Jaypaw died?" She asked quietly.

Whitepaw gave her a quizzical look.

"How?"

"That apprentice, over there, he killed him," Wingpaw meowed, "Yes… Right there. He killed him."

"That apprentice? He killed Jaypaw?" Whitepaw looked horrified, eyes wide and horrified.

Wingpaw's eyes studied her paws. Finally, she gave a small nod.

**X X X**

**(A/N: Uhh… I don't want to write the gathering scene _ But I will… Ok! From mysterious POV we go!)**

His eyes gleamed mysteriously in the light as the clan cats assembled in the clearing.

_Pathetic. _He snorted, fur ruffled. _StarClan doesn't have any power. They're just dead cats. _For a moment, he could feel something tugging at the back of his mind. _You're dead too… _

The tom curled his lips. _But we are stronger than those pathetic mice. _

A dark gray tom stepped forward on the giant boulder, moonlight spilling over him.

"WindClan is thriving," He began, "We have a new apprentice, Twistpaw." His eyes fell on a small apprentice. The gray tom dipped his head and retreated back a few paw steps.

A gray and white she-cat replaced the WindClan leader. She looked around the clearing and meowed, "The other day, we found a fox on our territory. Fearstrike and Sunstrike drove it away." She turned to the gray tom, Cedarstar, "It went into your territory." Cedarstar dipped his head, eyes flashing.

"Prey is thriving in RiverClan and we are strong." The she-cat dipped her head and backed away.

The tom crept closer to the edge of the clearing. He scanned the crowd for the white she-cat, Wingpaw. His eyes narrowed as he found her, next to another white apprentice.

The tom smirked. She would be a valuable pawn in the final battle. All he had to do was convince her.

There was an outburst from the ThunderClan cats in the clearing. Wingpaw jumped to her paws, yowling with indignation, "Your clan killed Jaypaw!"

The tom's gaze flickered upward. Ashstar stood on the boulder, eyes gleaming. A murmur of surprise raced through the clearing.

The tom ignored the gray tom and thought about what the apprentice had said.

"_Your clan killed Jaypaw!" _

Jaypaw…

Jaypaw… who was he? A moment later, the tom smiled. He turned and raced out of the clearing.

Mission accomplished.

**X X X X X X X**

**How did you like that? It's my longest one so far! **

**Seriously? ONLY TWO REVEIWS? I'm grateful for people who took the time to review, but only two? :( **

**Ok, so here's the question…**

_**Who was the mysterious cat? **_

**First person gets COOKIES! And a plushie of your choice! **

**Ok, now I hope you understand why Hawkswoop and Leopardfur are enemies! **

**I'm sorry for killing Jaypaw! I understand it's a lot of action for like the first 4 chapters, but that's me! I hate boring chapters, so usually my writing is full of action and adventure! **

**Ahh… So, Thistlepaw likes Wingpaw, huh? Well, that feeling is about to change! **

**Ok… if you like romance, you probably hate me in the next chapter… I actually don't know if I'll do a romance story… I changed it to suspense just in case… If I change my mind I'll turn it back… :)**

**REMEMBER!**

**R&R! Review= Updates!**

**-Thistlethorn of Shadowclan**


	5. Chapter 5: Echoes of the Past

**xXWarriorXx: Aww… Thanks for reviewing! :D Wow! That was a lot of names! You must have taken a long time to type all of those! Thank you SO much for taking your time and reviewing! :3 Virtual cookies for you!**

**PurpleVNeck: Oops! I didn't even notice that! *facepalm* I'm too lazy to go fix them XD Anyway; I'll keep that in mind for the next chapters! Don't worry, you don't! Thanks again for reviewing all of my chapters :) Ha ha! Starstar… Starstar… Starstar… O.o For a moment, I thought it said Sunstar XD I have a crazy mind!**

**I feel like giving you a hug (Although I'd probably accidentally squeeze you too hard! It's been known to happen…) because it makes me feel great when I get constructive critism :D Thanks again!**

**OMG! I'm soooooo sorry for not updating! I've just been busy really lately :( So, I switch POVs a lot, so I'm going to put whose 3****rd**** person POV it is! Yes... a lot of switching... I like doing it, but it might be annoying for you XD**

**Ok, on to the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: Dude, I didn't go to college yet! AND I'm only ONE person! How can I be Erin Hunter? **

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**E C H O E S**

**O F**

**T H E**

**P A S T**

**J A Y P A W **

J A Y P A W had been laying in the sunlight, eating a mouse somberly. He was thinking about his death, how the dark shadow had thrown him away.

Jaypaw looked around. He sighed, getting to his paws. Jaypaw had looked forward to hunting with his best friend. Now it was all over until Wingpaw joined him in StarClan. When she joined Jaypaw, Wingpaw would probably be too… too old. Jaypaw had seen her future. It wouldn't be with him.

Jaypaw squeezed his eyes tightly. Wingpaw wouldn't be his best friend any more… unless she died. He felt guilty thinking about killing Wingpaw just so he could be with her again. She had a destiny… a destiny without love**.**

**X X X**

**T H I S T L E P A W**

Thistlepaw padded through the ghostly trees, holding his head high. It was night. He had come home from the gathering, shocked and weary. Thistlepaw had no idea why he had been thinking about an enemy cat… specifically a ThunderClan cat.

Thistlepaw let out a sigh, stopping for a moment to sniff the air. It smelled like death, it usually did, but he could smell something else… something good, like stars and fresh-kill. He followed the scent, keeping to the shadows.

When Thistlepaw reached the source of the smell, he hid behind a tree.

"Enjoying your stay, Jaypaw?"

The name made Thistlepaw freeze. Jaypaw? His claws slid out. Thistlepaw peeked out from behind his hiding spot.

His eyes narrowed. Jaypaw was curled in a ball, a bunch of Dark Forest warriors circling him. Thistleclaw stood, head held up high and eyes blazing with light.

Jaypaw didn't answer, but Thistlepaw felt sick. He stepped back and ran back into the trees. The shadows swallowed him, leaving the warriors to taunt Jaypaw.

**X X X**

**W I N G P A W**

Wingpaw's first reaction to daylight was to find Jaypaw. When she remembered that he had died, she swallowed back a sob. Wingpaw scolded herself.

_He wouldn't want you to think about him. _

Wingpaw groomed quickly, trying to gain her composure. After a moment, she pushed out the entrance and padded out to find Leopardfur.

The sun was dancing along the tree tops, oblivious to Wingpaw's aching heart. She was tired. The gathering had stirred up mixed feelings about Jaypaw's death. The tom that had killed Jaypaw had looked bewildered. Could it be possible that it was all a mistake?

No. It wasn't. Wingpaw was sure.

Her eyes slid over the entrance to ThunderClan camp. Sighing, Wingpaw padded to the fresh-kill pile and selected a small mouse. She nibbled it, savoring the taste.

Finishing it, Wingpaw padded around, trying to find Leopardfur. She wrinkled her nose and padded out of camp. The cold blast of wind sent Wingpaw chattering. **(A/N: I think I'll make it close to leaf-bare…) **

She had forgotten how cold it had been. Fluffing out her fur, Wingpaw headed down to the river. It was the same place that she had rested before the battle. Wingpaw turned away and sniffed the air. Better to hunt than to get scolded by Leopardfur. Wingpaw headed towards the ShadowClan border.

She dropped into a hunter's crouch.

_Mouse!_

Wingpaw stealthily stalked it, pounced, then killed it with a bite. Her eyes gleamed, almost happily. She set it aside and hunted for more. After she was sure she had enough, Wingpaw sniffed once more. She didn't expect any more prey, so she was surprised when she smelled another mouse. There was just one… under the bush.

Wingpaw crouched, still. A small black nose pushed out of the leafless branches. A delicate paw came after it… then another paw… then its eyes emerged. The mouse pulled itself out. Wingpaw waited for it to come closer. Then, she pounced.

"Nice catch."

Wingpaw turned sharply. Green eyes met her own.

It was Thistlepaw.

**X X X **

**T H I S T L E P A W **

Thistlepaw watched as the white apprentice killed the mouse. She looked quick and graceful. He noticed her kill in a small pile. It consisted of a few mice and one squirrel. She had probably been there for a long time.

"Nice catch."

His voice was calm and his green eyes glittered when Wingpaw turned to face him.

First, her eyes filled with shock. Suddenly, Wingpaw's golden eyes filled with hate, anger, and pain.

"You…" she hissed angrily.

Thistlepaw stepped into view, "Yes… me."

He looked into Wingpaw's eyes. She looked ready to pounce at him.

"Are you going to come and kill me like you did to Jaypaw?"

"_What?"_

Wingpaw gazed into Thistlepaw's eyes. They seemed to soften, just slightly. Then, her eyes started blazing again.

"You killed Jaypaw." her pelt bushed out and she bared her teeth.

Thistlepaw narrowed his eyes, "What are you talking about?" His heartbeat quickened.

Wingpaw growled, "You know exactly what I'm talking about."

Thistlepaw stepped closer, "No, I don't."

His paw moved closer to the border marker. Wingpaw's eyes narrowed even more. She growled a warning.

Thistlepaw sat, tucking his tail neatly over his paws.

"Look, I'm not looking for a battle. One more paw step and I'll have to attack you. I'm sure you don't want that."

Thistlepaw's whiskers twitched, "Ooh, I'm _so _scared."

He smirked and scooted a little closer. Wingpaw snarled. They were barley a whisker apart. Thistlepaw could smell her sweet scent, like wild flowers.

"Wingpaw!"

Wingpaw took a small step back, "You got lucky this time," she hissed, "Next time, you won't be."

She picked up her prey and stepped into the shadows.

**X X X**

Thistlepaw was laying in the sunlight, grooming. He'd finished his harsh training with Hawkswoop and had earned a small rest.

Thistlepaw decided not to spend his time resting, like a weakling. A true warrior wouldn't rest. Not now and not ever.

Smiling, Thistlepaw stood and raced into the pine trees.

"Thistlepaw! Wait!"

Skidding to a halt, Thistlepaw glanced behind him.

"Oh. Hi Viperpaw."

"Where are you going?" Viperpaw gave him a smile, eying him.

"Training…" Thistlepaw trailed off.

"Hawkswoop told me to fetch you. We're going battle training with the younger apprentices."

The younger apprentices meant Graypaw and Shadowpaw.

"I just finished training!"

"_Don't be a fool Thistlepaw. You need more training, weakling…" _A strange hissing filled his ears. He knew right away who it was, Thistleclaw.

Thistlepaw nodded, "I'm coming."

Viperpaw gave him another smiled, resting a tail on his back, "Let's go."

Thistlepaw flinched away, "Sure," he mumbled.

They slowly padded to the training hollow. Thistlepaw stayed silent the whole time, listening to his father murmuring about battles.

_Soon, I'll be the best warrior ever!_

**X X X**

**W I N G P A W**

Wingpaw sighed, padding back to camp with Iceheart scolding her.

"What were you thinking, hunting over there? Those mangy ShadowClan warriors could have attacked you!"

Wingpaw rolled her eyes, "Well, they didn't hurt me so stop making a fuss!"

Iceheart sniffed angrily as they entered camp.

"Did you find her?"

Wingpaw padded over to the fresh-kill pile, laying her catch on the top.

"Yeah, I found her hunting by the ShadowClan border."

Wingpaw's pelt prickled with annoyance, "_Her _is right here!"

Leopardfur glanced at Wingpaw, "Sorry," she sighed, "We were looking for you everywhere."

Wingpaw accepted her mentor's apology with a brisk nod, "_I've _been hunting and I brought back loads!"

Iceheart muttered, "I'll be off then," and walked away, waving her tail.

"Right, we're going to go with Tigershadow and Whitepaw to gather herbs," Leopardfur meowed.

"_Herbs?" _Wingpaw echoed, "But we're warriors, not medicine cats!"

"Herbs are equally important, Wingpaw, let's go."

Wingpaw's tail drooped, but she followed Leopardfur anyway. A thought occurred to her. Leopardfur didn't correct Wingpaw when she said they were both warriors. Not one apprentice and a warrior!

"I must be losing it," Wingpaw muttered, too low for Leopardfur to hear.

"Tigershadow! Tigershadow! We need borage, more catmint, cobwebs… and horsetail," Whitepaw's meow drifted through the walls of the den.

"Alright, remember that. Let's go."

A moment later, Whitepaw burst out of the den.

"Wingpaw!" Whitepaw greeted his sister, nudging her.

"Whitepaw," Wingpaw meowed, a little less enthusiastically.

Tigershadow padded out of his den. His fur prickled up when Wingpaw locked gazes with him.

"Alright, let's go! We have training later on Wingpaw," Leopardfur meowed, eyes lighting up with amusement.

The two apprentices followed. Wingpaw bounded next to Leopardfur, thinking about the conversation with Thistlepaw.

"_You killed Jaypaw."_

_Thistlepaw narrowed his eyes, "What are you talking about?"_

_Wingpaw growled, "You know exactly what I'm talking about."_

_Thistlepaw stepped closer, "No, I don't."_

What was that supposed to mean? Wingpaw had seen with her own eyes the way he had thrown Jaypaw away.

Sighing, she padded after Whitepaw.

**X X X**

**T H I S T L E P A W**

_Duck! Jump over her and on her back. Yes, that's it! _Thistlepaw could hear his father's instructions in his head as he battled Shadowpaw.

He dodged a hefty blow and delivered his own.

_Get under her and knock her down! _

Thistlepaw obeyed, waiting for the black apprentice to rear. He crashed into her belly, knocking her over and pinning her. Thistlepaw looked at Hawkswoop for approval.

Hawkswoop nodded, eyes glinting with pride.

Thistlepaw let Shadowpaw up.

"That was brilliant!" Viperpaw bounded around the two apprentices, "I bet Thistlepaw's going to be the best warrior!"

Thistlepaw looked at Hawkswoop, narrowing his eyes. He didn't _want_ to be the best warrior. He wanted to be the best _leader_.

Hawkswoop stood, "Thistlepaw, why don't we practice by ourselves?"

Thistlepaw bounded to his side. The other cats peered at them admiringly.

"Attack me."

Thistlepaw narrowed his eyes. He stared at Hawkswoop's back. Lesson one was to never, ever expose where you would attack.

Thistlepaw lunged, letting his paws carry him closer to Hawkswoop. He dove for Hawkswoop's paws, and launched himself upward. Hawkswoop was heavier that Shadowpaw, but Thistlepaw still managed to knock him over.

Hawkswoop hissed, jumping back to his paws and swiped at Thistlepaw. The blow knocked him sideways, but he jumped back up. Thistlepaw snarled and lunged again, snatching Hawkswoop's tail with his teeth. They both sprawled on the ground.

_Go for his belly! _ Thistlepaw yowled and pounced on the bigger warrior. He pinned his mentor down, panting heavily.

_Thanks Thistleclaw! _

Thistlepaw let his mentor up.

"Well done," Hawkswoop meowed, glancing at the cats who were staring at him, "What? Aren't you supposed to be training?"

Thistlepaw turned, taking in his clan mates' shocked looks.

Jayflight narrowed his eyes, stepping closer to Reedsong and the apprentices.

"Just like his father…" Thistlepaw heard a small whisper. He looked at Jayflight, who was whispering to Reedsong.

"Is that a bad thing?" Thistlepaw growled, pelt fluffing out.

Jayflight didn't answer, only glancing at Reedsong. It was clear that they thought it was.

"Let's go Thistlepaw!"

Thistlepaw padded away with Hawkswoop.

"Evil…"

**X X X **

**W I N G P A W **

It was dark. The wind sliced through Wingpaw's fur as she gazed up at the sky. The stars were dim. Black wispy clouds drifted over the sky, blocking out the moon. ThunderClan territory looked ominous.

"Hey Jaypaw. Just wondering what 'cha doing up there. Maybe you could visit me. Is that allowed? Or is it reserved for medicine cats? I'm sorry you missed the gathering and your warrior ceremony. Dawnstar said she would have named you Jayspirit or Jayheart maybe even Jayswoop. I think that's a bunch of cool names, but I would have named you Jaywing and I would've asked to be Wingjay. Get it? Hey, everyone's sad that you're gone, but I bet its better up there than it is down here. If you see Wildtalon, tell him I miss him and that I love him," Wingpaw was silent for a moment, "Don't forget to groom you're pelt too. I'm not going to be there to help you," she kept rambling on. "Ok, now you're probably thinking I'm crazy or something… Bye Jaypaw, I have to go to sleep!"

Wingpaw hoped that Jaypaw had heard her. And she hoped no one else heard her. Wingpaw didn't want to be known as 'the cat that talks to the sky and thinks StarClan cats listen to her.' At the same time, she hoped Leopardfur or Dawnstar had heard her. It was true that she wanted to be called Wingjay.

Wingpaw curled up in her nest, wishing that Jaypaw was nest to her, snoring like usual.

**X X X**

Wingpaw opened her eyes, blinking. She was in a meadow, full of lush grass and prey. She sniffed, looking around. It wasn't clan territory.

"Hello there!"

Wingpaw turned. The cat that stood behind her had broad shoulders and he looked like a warrior. Wingpaw tasted the air. The cat didn't smell like any clan cat.

"Hi," Wingpaw meowed cautiously.

"Don't worry! I won't hurt you," the cat meowed, sensing her discomfort, "I'm Hawkfrost."

"Err- I'm Wingpaw. Nice to meet you."

Hawkfrost smiled, flicking his tail.

Wingpaw stared curiously at him, "Are you from StarClan?"

Hawkfrost shrugged and sat down. Wingpaw's eyes narrowed.

_What's that supposed to mean? _

"Wingpaw of ThunderClan?" Hawkfrost tilted his head, seeming way too cheerful.

"Yeah, that's me," Wingpaw watched the sleek brown cat.

"Right, StarClan told me to show you this, come on!" Hawkfrost bounded away, Wingpaw trailing after him.

_Show me what? _Blood pounded in her ears. Wingpaw knew something was wrong, but if this cat was from StarClan…

"Over here!"

Wingpaw looked around, then dove into the forest. It was dark and gloomy. The undergrowth was dry and brittle and it smelled like death.

"Hawkfrost?" Wingpaw whispered, fur bristling.

"I'm here," Hawkfrost's voice made Wingpaw jump, "Come on!"

Wingpaw hurried after the broad shouldered warrior.

"Look," he breathed, pointing with his tail. They were hiding behind a big ghost looking tree, peering down.

"Jaypaw!" Wingpaw gasped. Her best friend was curled up in a gray lump, a bunch of ghostly warriors circling him, "This isn't StarClan, is it?"

Hawkfrost shook his head solemnly, "No, these cats captured Jaypaw and took him as a prisoner. They're planning to lure StarClan cats in so they can kill them. StarClan needs your help, Wingpaw. Only a living cat can fight their way in and rescue Jaypaw."

_What? _

Wingpaw stared at Jaypaw, eyes wide.

"Wingpaw?" Hawkfrost prodded her.

"I'll help," Wingpaw murmured, "Tell me what to do."

**X X X**

**T H I S T L E P A W**

Thistlepaw woke up in the Dark Forest, like usual. The undergrowth flickered even though no prey could be found. This was the place he both loved and hated. It was the place he feared most even though it had made him great. It was the place that made him a hero.

"Thistlepaw!"

Thistlepaw whirled around, expecting to see his father glaring at him. Instead, a pair of golden eyes looked into his.

"W- Wingpaw?" Thistlepaw gasped, "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask the same," she growled, eyes narrowing.

"I- um- train here…" Thistlepaw stammered, heat flooding his pelt.

"Well, I train here too and I'm on my way back home," she meowed and padded away. Thistlepaw silently followed her, keeping to the shadows. Wingpaw curled up on the ground, closed her eyes and disappeared.

Thistlepaw sighed, staring at the place where she had vanished.

"Thistlepaw!"

Thistlepaw turned, hoping to see Thistleclaw.

"What are you doing?" Instead of his father, Hawkfrost stood, glaring down at him.

"I just met Wingpaw and I'm on my way to training." Thistlepaw growled. He disliked Hawkfrost even more than his enemies.

"Wingpaw, eh? She's my new apprentice," Hawkfrost gloated.

There was a moment of silence then Thistlepaw meowed, "Come again?"

Hawkfrost's whiskers twitched, "Thistleclaw let me have her for an apprentice. After all, I have done well on the others."

Thistlepaw narrowed his eyes, "Others?"

Hawkfrost chuckled and started to pad away, "Thistleclaw said he's too busy so you're off today."

Thistlepaw cocked his head, "Busy?" Dead cats were _never _busy.

"Yes, with our prisoner. Good-bye!"

Thistlepaw stared after Hawkfrost, eyes wide.

_Prisoner? _

**X X X X X X X**

**Hey guys! I hoped you enjoyed this! Sorry I took so long… I've been busy with mid-terms and stuff! Ok, so I suppose this wasn't the best of my chapters… and it's not the longest… Ok, so I wanted to say that I'M SOOOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING AND NEXT TIME I UPDATE I PROMISE IT'LL BE LONGER! **

**Ok, question of the day…**

_**How was this chapter?**_

_**a) The best in all your chapters! **_

_**b) Between OK and the best**_

_**c) OK…**_

_**d) Between Ok and the worst chapter so far**_

_**e) The worst chapter in this so far!**_

_**f) [Insert your own answer!]**_

**Ok! Thanks guys! I'm going to put this on every chapter from now on, and you HAVE to answer truthfully! Okies! Thanks again! Cookies for all of ya!**

**PLEASE R&R! **


End file.
